Social media applications have grown in popularity in recent years. Individuals that use the same social media application or interface, such as FACEBOOK®, may interact with one another by posting status messages or exchanging information. These posts may be made public to all members of the social media application or to a subset of the members, such as a user's friends or acquaintances. On the other hand, enterprise, productivity, and other types of applications traditionally do not have the flexibility of social media applications for collaboration and sharing information to pertinent groups of individuals. Accordingly, there is an insufficient functional connection between enterprise/productivity/other types of applications and social media applications, and there exists an ever present need to improve the integration among social media applications and other types of applications.